


Complicated

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [6]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Jason Dixon + Fictional Kiss Prompt #15: a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).



> I used a prompt from this list:  
> https://whcczes.tumblr.com/post/180517547969/fictional-kiss-prompts

**Epigraph**  (a.k.a. the song of my youth):

_“Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you’re acting like you’re somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life’s like this you_  
_And you fall, and you crawl, and you break_  
_And you take, what you get, and you turn it into_  
_Honesty and promise me I’m never gonna find you fake it”_

© Avril Lavigne

****** **

 

You sighed and looked at your watch. Your work with the database was already finished, everything was sorted out, but you kept pretending you were busy. You were waiting. Finally Sergeant Connolly and Chief Abercrombie left, wishing you good night. There were only two of you at the police station right now: you and Officer Jason Dixon. You knew it was his usual habit to stay at the station a bit past working hours. Probably since he got his job back he tried hard to prove he was worthy of it. You inhaled deeply and stood up from your chair. Yes, you were right. The lamp at Dixon’s table was still lit. After a moment of hesitation you headed there determinately. You really had to talk to him about what happened a week ago.

***

Dixon returned to his job as a police officer a couple of weeks after you started working as a secretary at Ebbing police station. You already heard some stuff about him. Working among mostly male staff you discovered that men can sometimes gossip even more than girls. Some things you heard were nice, some of them - not really. You heard how Dixon heroically saved Angela Hayes’ case from the fire, but also you heard of his anger issues. Some of the citizens were convinced he tortured people and even killed some guy together with Mildred Hayes, but Chief stated firmly it was bullshit. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been given a second chance. Still after all those stories you were even a bit scared to meet him. You were surprised to see a calm and rather quiet man with slightly sad green eyes. Scars from the fire covered almost a half of his face. Surprisingly you didn’t find it repulsive. You felt compassion towards him because it seemed like he had a weight on his heart. You couldn’t quite explain, just knew it.

Since the very first day Jason was pretty nice and polite with you, even a bit shy. You used to stay past the working hours when you just started working here - you had some problems with the working process, but didn’t have courage to ask for help, so you tried to figure it out by your own. Once Dixon, who stayed at the station until late as well heard you swearing quietly. As he approached your place he found you almost about to cry or break the goddamn computer with the goddamn database in it. He sat beside you and, ignoring your statements that everything was fine and you didn’t need his help at all, just… Helped you. It was so much easier than you thought and you felt ashamed of your stupidity.

\- Oh hell, - you muttered. - Now you’re probably gonna tell the Chief how pathetically unqualified I am…

\- What? No… Are you kidding? I didn’t even think of it, - Jason chuckled. - You have no idea how dumb I was when I just started… You’re way smarter than me, just… maybe you just think too much? Things are not always that complicated…

\- Maybe.

After that evening you and Jason started to develop a really nice and friendly relationship. You could feel your sympathy towards him was increasing gradually and that it was mutual. You talked a lot, helped and comforted each other. However you were just friends and nothing else. Until one night.

A week ago almost all the police station staff was out celebrating one of the colleagues’ birthday in a local bar. You and Jason were there too. Basically everyone was drunk and you had a hard week plus you still felt new and a bit awkward among these people, even after working together for a few months already. So you permitted yourself to get a couple of drinks as well. And then a couple more. It didn’t help much though. Jason saw you at the bar and probably sensed you didn’t feel at ease. He was a bit drunk too, so he became bold enough to suggest you dancing a bit. Which you gladly accepted. You danced. Then drank some more. Then there was a slow dance and your favorite song was playing, and Dixon had no chance to resist.

As you were swaying to the music, you could totally feel some chemical reactions between the two of you. You loved the way he held you tightly by the waist. Instinctively, without really paying attention, you were getting closer and closer. Eventually you rested your head on his shoulder. You liked the way he smelled. The way he gently stroked your waist with his thumbs, barely realizing it, made you move your hand to the back of his neck and he shivered when your fingers softly brushed against his stubbly hair. The song was over and you felt dizzy. You weren’t exactly sure about the reason. Was it alcohol or his closeness, or all at once?

You told him you needed some fresh air and he accompanied you to the porch. You realized you really drank too much because you tripped a bit and had to lean against the wall. Your mind was foggy. Jason’s face was close to yours as he held you, asking if you were alright. And… You couldn’t recall how it happened and who initiated it, but… At some point his lips were on yours and his tongue was in your mouth. After a few minutes of a sloppy and eager make out session you were out of breath and your lips were swollen. Yet you didn’t want him to stop. You felt his hands under your t-shirt, one of them reached your breast. A soft moan escaped your lips and at that moment Jason broke the kiss, panting.

\- I uh… I’m sorry, y/n… Sorry… We really shouldn’t…

\- Yeah… You’re probably right, - you nodded stupidly, recovering your senses. That was a bit too much for sure. Awkward.

You went home by taxi. Before getting in the car you wished Jason good night and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

And then the whole week he was trying really hard to avoid you. He became cold and distant and you couldn’t get what was going on. Yes, you got drunk and snogged. So? Were you a couple of some goddamn teenagers? You hated it. Hated this tension between you and him. You liked him and you knew he liked you too. So what the hell was that? You had to talk to him. Face to face.

***

\- Jason, - you said, approaching him, and he flinched.

\- Huh? Y/n… You’re here, I… thought you were already gone… - He smiled crookedly.

\- Jason, - you repeated. - I think we really need to talk.

\- About what? - He frowned.

\- Are you kidding me? Or you think I am stupid? You became different since that night at the bar. What’s going on? I… I really need to know because… - You took a deep breath and blurted out. – Because I think I really,  ** ** _really_**** like you and you’re avoiding me, and it hurts! I mean… If you don’t like me back…

\- Y/n… Hey, easy…

He stood up and came closer, reaching out to touch your shoulder.

\- It’s not that… - He stumbled at his words. - I umm… Didn’t want to hurt you, it’s just… It’s so goddamn complicated…

\- What do you mean?..

\- I mean… All this… I just… - Dixon paused a bit, then looked you in the eyes. - I really like you a lot, y/n, but I don’t know. I’m not… Really sure if I’m someone you need around. I mean… Look at me. A loser with a disfigured face trying to sort his messed up life out. You deserve better than that.

\- Jason… - you said softly, fingers brushing against his injured cheek. – Please, let  ** ** _me_****  decide what I deserve, okay? The only important thing is what you feel about me. I need to know…

_****He didn’t let you finish the sentence, suddenly bringing his fingers to your chin and leaning in. His lips were on yours. The sensation was sweet and familiar, but so much more gentle and soft than it was that night a week ago. There was something so warm, so real and important about that kiss that made your heart skip a beat for a moment.** ** _

_****\- I love you, - he whispered suddenly as he broke the kiss. - That’s how I feel.** ** _

_****And again, you didn’t have a chance to answer, as his lips were back on yours. This time he was more determined. Shivers ran down your spine and you reached the back of his head pulling him closer, parting your lips to allow him deepen the kiss. Your fingers slowly caressed the nape of his neck and as your eyes were closed, it seemed liked the world around you just faded away. All you could feel was his breath on your skin, his lips and tongue and his hand on the side of your neck. It was tender yet hot and passionate, leaving you breathless once again.** ** _

\- I… I think I love you too, Jason… - you mumbled after your lips part. And you both smiled awkwardly, pressing your foreheads to each other.

\- Jason?

\- Huh?

\- Things are not always that complicated, right?

He chuckled softly, kissing you again. You both knew the answer.


End file.
